Life-Thief
by Libelle Scriptor
Summary: Trying to make a home in two opposing factions is hard work. After leaving Morrowind, former Morag Tong assassin Rhea Silverstone travels through Skyrim, seeking a new life. After finding a place in the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood comes calling for her as well. With the tension between the groups running high, Rhea doesn't know how long she can stay neutral.


Seven days since I've left Morrowind, I can't believe it. It seemed much longer. I like Skyrim much better, though - it's a very beautiful place, even though it is bitterly cold. So far all I've been doing is touring the different cities. In Whiterun I helped the Jarl with a slight dragon problem, Riverwood was boring but I got to tear a young man's heart in two with a simple forged letter, meanwhile Ivarstead had absolutely nothing to do so I just moved on. My next stop is Riften, home of the Thieves Guild and I couldn't wait to see where that was born. It would be a nice change from the Morag Tong, at any rate.

After a few days of travel, with little sleep, I arrived outside Riften, the chilly wind nipping at my ears. It looked worse than I had expected: the tall city walls were worn and crumbling in some places. The old gates were reinforced with beams and the locks had been changed out, the old lock's spot was clearly visible. A guard stopped me right as I reached to open the gate.

Extending his arm in front of my chest, the guard said, "Sorry Ma'am, but you have to pay the tax before you can enter."

I raised my eyebrow and glared menacingly at him, "And what would this tax be for?"

He paused, as if thinking about how to respond, before saying hesitantly, "For the honor of entering Riften."

I pushed his arm away, crossed my arms and growled, "Get out of my way. Or shall I yell 'shakedown'?"

He looked around nervously, as if seeing how many people could hear her, "Ok, ok! Keep it down! I'll unlock the gates. Just… keep it between us. Ok?"

I gave a quick nod, eager to leave him, and after glancing at his partner, the guard let me in. I sighed happily. The wind had been blocked by the walls and the air smelled of food and the musty scent of people. The houses were shabby, made of wood that was wearing in some places. It still felt homey, though, more so than any of the other places I'd been. However, the cozy atmosphere was ruined almost at once when a man, who was leaning up against a post, stopped me. _Was there any peace in this place_, I thought bitterly before turning to face him.

I sighed nastily and rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

He had his arms crossed and was wiping the blade of his knife, "New here huh? Well you better keep out of the Black-Briar's business."

"And who might the Black-Briars be?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed and, admittedly, failing.

The man studied his knife lovingly, "Let's just say the Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watching their back."

I glared at him before saying sourly, "Sounds like the kind of people I tend to piss off."

The man snorted and I got the feeling he thought I was going to be dead within a week. "My name's Maul. If you need dirt on anything I'm your man."

"Oh yeah? What do you do, kick gravel around?" I asked rudely, just about done with him.

Maul made an annoyed huff, halfway between a snort and an angry laugh. "Keep out of my way." He stormed off and I watched him go, laughter flickering in my eyes.

_Well, _I thought, _now I can get back to exploring. _I dodged around a tough looking woman and a timid man who were having a discussion, forcibly walked through a small crowd, sending people toppling into each other, and bumped past a man who was exiting the market. I felt his hand brush in my pocket and grabbed his wrist, twisting it so my coin bag fell to the ground.

"Keep your hands off my gold, thief." I hissed at him, picked up the coin purse.

His eyes danced with amusement, "A little light on coin, I see." his voice was low and had a mysterious side to it. His red hair was pushed back from his face and reached just to his shoulders. The way his dark eyes glimmered made me believe that he wasn't just an ordinary thief.

"And if I am?" I glared at him, my eyes piercing into his. He was my height, maybe even slightly taller, though not by much. "Why don't you run along and steal from one of the rich people?"

He took a step forward, "I could, but I'm more interested in you."

My eyebrow climbed further up my forehead, "Mmhm, ok, so that would be why?" I asked carelessly, flicking a speck of dust off my shoulder.

"Would you like to make some coin?" His eyes shone bright and mischievously.

Looking at him, I asked, "Are you asking me to steal something?" My interest had been piqued and I now paid my full attention to him.

He gave me a sly smile, "I want you to steal Madesi's silver ring and plant it on Brand-Shei. Madesi keeps the ring in a strongbox inside the cabinet under the counter of his stall." He pointed over to a stall and then over to a Dunmer, Brand-Shei. He didn't look like much, but knowing how the Dunmer were usually mistrusted, it would be easy to pin the theft on him.

"Sounds simple enough. Why are we doing this?" I watched the Argonian man behind the stall that the man had pointed out, Madesi, I would assume.

"I'll put it like this: someone wants Brand-Shei out of the way and that's what we are going to do."

Turning back to him, I said, "Fine, I'll do it. But you do realize that I won't be able to steal it if he's standing there." I reminded him.

His eyes twinkled, "Don't worry, I'll make a distraction."

I nodded, turning and casually walking over near Madesi's stand, pretending to look at the jewelry.

The man walked back to his stall and pulled a large red bottle out of a storage cabinet, "Everyone! Look!" He called, lifting up the bottle. People started to gather in front of him, and soon there was almost no one anywhere else, at least not in the market area. I waited, watching the crowd to make absolutely sure everyone was preoccupied.

Brand-Shei was glaring over the crowd at the man, "Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?"

The man, Brynjolf, chuckled a little and said, "Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

Madesi, who was near Brynjolf's stall, called, "That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!"

Brynjolf laughed easily, "That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you," He paused for dramatic effect, "Falmerblood Elixir!"

I crouched down, now sure no one was looking my way, and picked the cabinet lock. It was easy, which was surprising. You'd think that they'd have better security. The lockbox inside the cabinet was harder, but I opened it with ease. I saw the ring at once. Snatching it up, I emptied the rest of the jewelry and several bags of gold into my pockets, Brynjolf never did say that I couldn't take more than just the ring.

I closed both the strongbox and the cabinet and walked over to Brand-Shei. He was sitting on some crates now and seemed pretty interested in the Falmerblood Elixir, despite the story of the Wisp Essence. "Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?" I casually strolled behind him. At first glance the crates looked like they'd be a problem, but after circling around the back, I saw a space behind them and a perfect spot to reach his pocket.

_Too perfect_, I thought, slightly suspicious.

After glancing around, I crouched down and crept close to Brand-Shei's pocket, turning the ring over in my hand. Not even daring to breathe, I slid the ring into his pocket. When he didn't react, I backed up and walked away, letting out a long, low sigh.

Brynjolf nodded impressively and said, "The one and only."

People gasped and Brand-Shei started talking to himself, "What if he right? Maybe… maybe I'll buy one." As I walked over to the back of the crowd, I heard him yell, "How much does it cost?"

"Only 25 gold. Quite a bargain, but it's a limited-time offer." Brynjolf said, looking around the crowd, until his eyes lingered on me. I nodded briefly and he placed down the bottle, "Oh, it looks like my time is up."

Brynjolf walked up to me and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's been done." I said, "Can we talk about payment now?"

For the first time I saw an actual smile cross his face, but it was gone all too soon. "Good," He looked up at the sky which was darkening, "Meet me here tomorrow morning, when the market opens and we'll talk about your reward." He left and ran up to the inn, disappearing into it. It was just then I heard a disturbance behind me.

A guard was talking, "All right, Brand-Shei. Turn out your pockets, we know you have it."

Brand-Shei looked flabbergasted, "Have what? What in blazes are you talking about?"

I smirked. That little stunt had been fun. Maybe this Brynjolf would give me more jobs.

Another one of the guards advanced on him, "Don't play stupid. We said turn out your pockets, now!"

"I'm telling you, I don't..." He felt in his pockets and pulled out a small shiny object, "wait… what's this ring? This isn't mine!"

"That's right." The first guard said triumphantly, "It isn't yours. You're under arrest, Brand-Shei."

"This is insane!" He yelled, "I didn't steal anything! I never saw this ring before in my entire life!"

A third guard walked forward, "We can do this one of two ways: You can walk with me up to the keep, or I can drag your lifeless body. Your choice." He growled, one of his hands creeping towards his sword hilt.

Brand-Shei looked like he was deflating, "But... I... very well." He sighed and let them handcuff him.

I walked away, out of the city and set up camp. _Maybe I would come to like this town after all_, I thought, collecting sticks to make a fire, _I just have to keep a close eye on my money._

When I awoke the next day, it was early, much too early to meet Brynjolf. So I just made a fire and ate a small breakfast composed of freshly killed rabbit and fish. Pulling my dark brown hair over my shoulder, I braided it, tying the end with a small piece of cloth. After slipping on a tunic that hid the dagger I'd strapped to my hip, I hooked another, smaller dagger into a sheath hidden up my sleeve.

I packed up and headed off to town, wandering to the Market, even though it would be another hour before it opened. I wandered around, looking at the locked up merchandise and pausing a little to look at a bright silver necklace when someone next to me said, "Very pretty, it matches your eyes."

Startled, I turned to face whoever had spoken. It was Brynjolf. "Very good, hardly anyone can sneak up on me." I said, smiling a little.

He smirked and handed me a gold purse, "Here. That's your payment."

I looked in, counting out 100 septims, just over some stupid ring. "Any more jobs?" I asked, stowing the gold away.

He took a step forward, a smile playing across his lips, "Want to be a thief, eh? Well I can fix you up. If you want to join the Thieves Guild, that is."

"So, you're part of that, are you? Should've known. How do I join?"

After Brynjolf explained about the debts that Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand, and Haelga owed, I left to go find them.

I stepped into the Bee and Barb, looking for the Argonian, Keerava. Brynjolf had told me that she, and the others, might be hard to persuade, but all I had to do was target their weaknesses. In Keerava's case, it was her family. According to Brynjolf all I had to do was talk to Talen-Jei and scare him into tell me what I needed to know.

Talen-Jei was leaning against the wall right to the left of the door, I put on a warm smile and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hello. I heard you and Keerava were together. You two are such a cute couple, you know?"

"Thank you, I hear that a lot. I was thinking of proposing soon." He looked over at Keerava, smiling.

I beamed, but inwardly rolled my eyes, "That's great!"

He smiled, but he cocked his head to the side a little, "Who are you?" His eyes ran over my silver eyes and haughty features, finally landing on the scar that ran from my cheek bone to the corner of my lips, just barley cutting into them.

My smile vanished, replaced by a smirk, "I'm Rhea, here to speak to Keerava. Brynjolf, I think you know him, I'm here on his behalf."

His face went slack and he took a step back. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you need to know just don't hurt her. Ok?"

I smiled coldly, "I won't, don't worry, just tell me where her family is."

He looked a little suspicious, as if he thought this was an odd request, but he just took a deep breath and said, "She has some family on a farm, not far across the Morrowind border. Please… please don't hurt her."

I walked over to the counter to where Keerava was standing behind, not bothering to reassure Talen-Jei. "Keerava?" I asked.

"Hello…" She faltered at my glare, "is there anything I can get you?"

"I have a message for you, Keerava. It's from Bryjolf, I believe you owe him some gold."

She glowered and her voice hardened, "Well you can tell him that I'm not going to pay one coin."

"I could do that." I pulled out my dagger and fingered it lovingly, "It's just, well, I know this little farm. It's not that far inside Morrowind's border, owned by an Argonian family. They're related to you, I think. I could just pay them a little visit and…"

"How…" She cut me off, looking frightened, "how do you know about that?" I didn't answer, and continued stared coldly at her. "Ok," She gave in, "I'll pay. Just don't hurt them." Her voice had gotten surprisingly weak compared to its toughness before.

I smiled sourly, "Good choice, I knew you would be agreeable in the end." She passed me a coin purse and I counted out all 100 coins, "Very good." Slipping the gold into my pocket I left the inn and headed over to the Pawned Prawn to visit Bersi Honey-Hand. This job was just getting better and better.

When I arrived in the little shop, two people were standing inside, a man and a woman.

The man, who I assumed was Bersi, said, "What can I help ya with?"

"I have message from Brynjolf, for Bersi, I assume that's you." I rested my hands on the counter and leaned forward menacingly.

His reaction was immediate, and yet surprisingly different from Keeravas. He laughed coldly, "So old Brynjolf isn't even bothering to show up himself anymore huh?" He shook his head and turned away from me.

Anger flared up in my chest, "You had better pay up or else you _will _regret it."

"Bah," he dismissed my words with one movement of his hand, "The Thieves Guild is all talk. Everyone knows it."

I drew my dagger and turned away from him, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to do something about that, then." I walked up to a large green and gold urn. It was, according to Brynjolf, his prized possession. I paused, looking back at Bersi. His face was draining of color, which was quite satisfying. I bashed the urn with the butt of the knife, creating a large crack, and then again with the blade.

"No!" Bersi yelled desperately, "Please, that urn is valuable!" He reached out his hand, but didn't make any other move to stop me, neither did his wife, she just stood there with a shaking hand over her mouth.

"Ready to give me the gold?" When he didn't respond I turned back to the urn, "How- about- _now_?!" With every word I smashed the artifact.

The urn fell apart in a hundred pieces, a large dust cloud billowing up and the pieces crashed to the floor. Bersi's wife shrieked, "Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!" She fanned her face with her hand.

"Ok!" Bersi yelled, "I can't believe you broke that… it was priceless." He sounded defeated as he hung his head.

Scowling at him, I felt no pity, "I told you I meant business. That's what you get for being stubborn."

"Fine." A sigh left him, barely audible, "I'll pay." He handed me 100 gold and I left, leaving Bersi standing over the shattered urn.

Finally it was time to see Haelga, and I couldn't wait. When I walked in the woman behind the counter glanced up, her eyes widened and she paled, "Oh no." She muttered, wringing her hands.

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "I'm here to—"

"I know why you are here." Haelga cut me off, "Take the money and go!"

I smiled icily, "So, you know who I am?"

"Of course! You're the one who's been terrorizing the town!" She gave me the gold, all 100 pieces and rushed me out of the building. I heard the door's lock slide into place with a loud thud behind me and I smirked.

Even though it was late, I sought out Brynjolf, entering the inn that he'd disappeared into before. Sure enough, he was sitting at a table, drinking mead.

Dropping the gold purses with a crash on the table in front of him, making him jump, I said, "I got you the money."

Looking up at me he said coolly, "Could you draw any more attention to us?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just pay me."

He pocketed two of three gold purses, handing the third to me, "There you go. I assume it all went well."

I stowed the gold away and nodded, "It was easy, Healga practically begged me to take the gold." I laughed coldly.

He smirked, "Good. Now… How would you like to meet me in the Ragged Flagon? It's down in the Ratway. You might be just what we need in the Thieves Guild."

A smile flitted across my face, "I'll meet you there then." I walked away. One glance up at the black sky was enough to make up my mind, I would go to the Ragged Flagon tomorrow.


End file.
